


Cuddle up close

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Lotor, Keitor Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: “...Keith…” Lotor said, softer this time as he approached his boyfriend’s shivering form.As he put a gloved hand on Keith’s shoulder, Lotor could feel Keith’s bare skin shaking. Even with the fuzzy winter gloves on, Keith was cold as ice under his touch.Without warning, Keith collapsed into Lotor’s arms, leaving him limp in his boyfriend’s hold.“Lo’r ? I...I t’ink...I”m ‘ick.” Keith slurred his words as he spoke, burying his head into Lotor’s coat at his chest, trying to soak up some of the warmth. “S-sorry.”





	Cuddle up close

**Author's Note:**

> My giftee was heithisking on Tumblr! 
> 
> I had to finish this with the flu and I'm just a tiny bit delusional butttt I finished it! Please enjoy as always ^-^

“Come on Keith! We’re going to be late!” He yelled into his roommate's bedroom. They were supposed to leave for Lotor’s parents house for Christmas fifteen minutes ago, and so far he hadn’t seen Keith since the gentle wake up kiss and Keith’s groan of “Five more minutes, babe.”  
As Lotor tightened up the scarf around his neck and zipped up his coat, Keith’s door swung open. Instead of Keith walking out fully dressed and ready for the hour drive into the Dabilizal Hills, he still had the same thin t-shirt and sweatpants that he had fallen asleep wearing.  
“Keith! Why aren’t you-” Lotor cut himself off as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes drooping, and the look of please help me plastered on his face.  
“...Keith…” Lotor said, softer this time as he approached his boyfriend’s shivering form.  
As he put a gloved hand on Keith’s shoulder, Lotor could feel Keith’s bare skin shaking. Even with the fuzzy winter gloves on, Keith was cold as ice under his touch.  
Without warning, Keith collapsed into Lotor’s arms, leaving him limp in his boyfriend’s hold.  
“Lo’r ? I...I t'ink...I”m ‘ick.” Keith slurred his words as he spoke, burying his head into Lotor’s coat at his chest, trying to soak up some of the warmth. “S-sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize.” Lotor said quietly, brushing ebony bangs from Keith’s forehead and putting the back of his hand there.  
Keith’s eyes fluttered closed at the gentle touch, relaxing as Lotor held him close.  
“Your forehead is burning up.” Lotor observed, removing his hand and moving his bangs back into place. “Let’s get you on the couch. I’ll get some blankets and tea.” Keith whimpered as Lotor released his arms from around Keith’s waist, instead steadying his boyfriend with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, guiding Keith over to the elongated piece of their sectional and helping him lay his head against the throw pillows. Lotor would need to fetch some fluffier and more comfortable pillows from his room later, but priority number one was warming Keith up.

He removed his gloves, coat and scarf, toeing off his boots in a rush.  
Turning the heater up a few degrees, Lotor gathered as many fuzzy blankets he could find- those on Keith's mess of a bed and on his bedroom floor, some from the foot of Lotor's bed, and a few from the storage closet connected to Keith's bedroom. 

Keith's eyes were closed shut when he returned with seven blankets in hand, peacefully sleeping while grabbing onto a purple throw pillow like it was a stuffed animal. He occasionally sniffed subconsciously in his slumber, his nose already growing red and sore.

Lotor began to pile the pillows on top of his sleeping boyfriend, a little whine escaping from Keith's lips when the new pressure and warmth on his skin woke him up.  
“Lo'r?” He slurred his words, violet eyes half lidded as he looked up lazily at Lotor. From the hoarse way his voice came out, Lotor could only assume he had a sore throat as well- maybe they had some ice cream in the freezer Lotor could give him later.  
“I'm here.” Lotor brushed away Keith's worries, pressing a soothing kiss to the top of his head. “Is there anything else you need, baby?”  
“T-tissues.” Keith spat out.  
“Anything else?” Lotor asked softly, quietly as he watched Keith's eyes start to flutter shut again.  
“Wanna cuddle.” Keith sniffled.  
Lotor let out a quiet laugh. “Alright. I'll get that for you, baby, then we can cuddle.” 

~~~~~~~

Two rewatchings of Beauty and the Beast and a extreme weather warning later, Keith awoke from a long slumber with his head on Lotor's shoulder, soaking up the warmth there. 

He was clutching a giant plush hippo from their first date at a carnival, with four fuzzy blankets draped over his own shoulder. The rest of the blankets had fallen on the wooden floor and shag rug at various times, but Keith didn't even flinch when that happened. 

He could tell Keith was awake from loud sniffles and clumsy hands fumbling over to the box of lotion tissues on the coffee table. 

“Good morning.” Lotor greeted his drowsy boyfriend with a soft kiss to the top of his head.  
“Mm.” Keith responded with a gentle noise of appreciation.  
Lotor smiled. Keith looked so peaceful like this, cuddling against him. “Your body picked a good day to be sick. There's two feet of snow blocking our doorway.” He said, pausing the movie on the TV.  
Keith jolted up, head abandoning its cozy space on his shoulder.  
“T-There's what?” His voice was hoarse and scratchy, like he hadn't had any liquids for a mouth.  
Lotor eased Keith back down to his previous resting place, not wanting a headache to develop- or grow worse.  
“It's okay, baby.” Lotor soothed, picking up a glass of cool water with a plastic straw floating to the top edge. “Drink.” Keith immediately obeyed, wrapped chapped lips over the straw and guppling down the liquid with a renewed sense of energy.  
Once the glass was empty, Lotor pulled it away and set it on the coffee table again. “We're snowed in, but we're going to be okay. I've got ice cream in the freezer and plenty of medicine to last.” He ran long, lean fingers through the silky ebony strands of Keith's bangs. His violet irises shone softly, little stars seemingly sewed into the wonder of his beautiful eyes. It was one thing Lotor would always love about his boyfriend- his eyes, the first thing he noticed about Keith when they met on the street. But he also loved his fierce but loving personality, his ability to do anything he put his mind to, his dedication to those he loved- he loved everything about Keith. He loved his beauty, not only on the outside but also in his heart. Deep inside, he just wanted to help people, care for those who needed it most. Lotor was blessed to be granted permission to see that side of him.  
Keith curved the edges of his lips up into a slight smile, before something clicked in his mind.  
“Your parents.” Keith said panicked. “We were s-supposed to meet your parents.”  
“Don't worry about them.” Lotor assured. “They'll understand.”  
If this was any other day, Keith would've protested. But today, he just made a low noise in the back of his throat and rested back on Lotor, snuggling up into the nook in between his chest and chin by his neck.  
“Go back to sleep, baby.” Lotor said, planting yet another kiss on his boyfriend's head. “I'll make you whatever you want for dinner later.”  
Keith made another weak sound of approval before fluttering his eyes closed floating off into the land of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
